Porcelain Goddess
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: (A request.) Bella goes to save Edward but something else happens entirely. She finds that her mate is not Edward at all and he's a lying cuntbag. Her mate turns out to be ancient, hot, sexy, and a Volturi queen.
1. chapter 1

**This one is for Coffinghost. I hope you enjoy this lil oneshot and have a great day! Thank you for supporting my stories!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

My ribs ached from slamming into Edward as we walked down the halls.

His body was cold like steel and even harder than I expected. I didn't care at the time. I wanted to be in his strong arms and have him hold me close. Though, my anger simmered close to the surface at his idiocy, I just needed to be sure that he was alive.

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders like a python. It constricted movement but feigned protection. I wanted to move away but my mind was at war. Begging to be close but fighting to get space due to the memories he evoked in me.

I didn't even care that I was in the presence of dangerous, ancient vampires. I had so much going on in my mind that they were just like humans to me. As the elevator opened again, we stepped out gingerly. Alice walking beside us with a grave expression.

Edward shot her a look as moved toward the extravagant doors that I assumed led to the throne room. I narrowed my eyes at their exchange but they didn't feel the need to explain anything. That triggered even more anger inside of me. I hate being left out of anything.

The doors opened and I gawked at the room. The floors were marble and the walls decorated with ancient paintings I'd never seen before. As we walked closer, I became even more intrigued. The decor in this place trumped anything I'd ever researched before.

Three thrones resided on a dais in the front of the room. The three vampires sat on the thrones looked more formidable than any other I had met. The blonde man was the scariest. Their skin was almost translucent in color. They sat completely still like Greek statues made centuries ago.

The vampire in the middle stood up suddenly, so fast that I didn't witness it. He clapped his hands in glee and smiled at us. It didn't reach his eyes at all. It made my stomach lurch with bad feelings. I could only hope that we would survive this meeting.

"Ah, young Bella lives," he said, whimsically. He strode down the steps of his dais slowly, watching us with blood red eyes. "It seems your attempts were in vain, young Edward."

"Get on with it, Aro," the blonde man sneered, looking constipated. I wondered who had shit in his cereal.

Edward tightened his grip on me as Aro came closer to us. I groaned quietly due to his strength and the ache in my ribs. I should've been more careful. One of the phrases I've become accustomed to over the years.

"Yes, Aro. Now that we have established that, we will be on our way," Edward said through gritted teeth. His anger was palpable and I wondered what the cause of it was. Yes, we're in a dangerous situation but shouldn't we be nice?

Aro stood in front of us with a faux apologetic look upon his handsome face. It seemed he had other plans for us other than letting us leave. Annoyance bubbled up inside of me.

"We have another matter to attend to. That being the case of Bella's mortality," He said, staring at me with amusement shining in his eyes. I wanted to tell him I would be changed but that would due no good. I didn't truly know if I would.

Edward went to speak but was silenced immediately. Aro smirked and extended a hand towards him dramatically. Edward's perfect jaw flexed in irritation. My brows furrowed in confusion at the gesture.

"Aro can read every thought anyone has ever hand by just one touch," he said, almost begrudgingly. My eyes widened as he grabbed Aro's hand reluctantly. I wondered what he would see in there.

Aro leaned forward and closed his eyes reverently. I watched him intently, possibilities racing through my mind until the sound of heels clicking caught my attention.

My head shot up immediately only to be blinded completely. What I saw wasn't only beauty but something more. Something I couldn't explain. It was looking directly into the sun but experienced no desire to look away. No pain.

She had blonde hair like Rosalie's but a deeper shade of gold. It looked like it was spun strand by shining strand. Her legs were toned and pale like the whitest porecelain, aching to touched. Her lips red as blood and taunting.

"Ah, Didyme has graced us all with her presence," Aro said, clapping again like a mad man. I startled at his voice. I hadn't noticed I was staring at her, but Edward's arm tightened around my waist even more to remind me.

"Oh hush, brother. I've only come to see what all the fuss was about," she said, smiling. I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips and perfect teeth. Until she turned toward me, almost in slow motion. "The Cullens and...who is this lovely lady."

"Bella, young Edward thinks she is his mate," Aro said, smirking like he knew something that we didn't.

Her eyes connected with mine sending me reeling. The only way I could describe is lightning. I felt like electricity had erupted through my body at her gaze. Those red eyes seemed to widen as mine did. It seemed she felt the same feeling I did. I wanted to be close to her more than I wanted anything else.

Edward growled and I felt myself being pulled this way and that. Alice's worried voice registered in my ears. Vertigo was taking over me and I couldn't seem to see where I was.

"She is my mate! Unhand her," Edward growled from somewhere. Arms wrapped around me and sat me on my feet. My vision blurred but I could see blonde hair in front of me.

The sound of Edward grunting met my ears and I peeked around the Goddess to see him writhing on the floor. I expected fear to come to me but I received none. I felt no urge to run to him at all. I just wanted to be close to this woman. This...porcelain goddess.

"That is where you're wrong, boy. She is my mate and you would do well to accept it," she growled. My lips twitched. My stomach pulled with heat at the sound of it and she turned to look at me, smirking. "It seems she has."

Edward stopped weighing finally and two huge vampires grabbed him. I was more concerned about how big the men were than Edward's pitifully mewling about me. I tried to find a reason in my mind as to why I dated him in the first place.

"Friends, I do apologize for the way things of turned out for you. It seems my dear sister has found her mate in young Bella, your friend," Aro said, doing this odd fake pout. I resisted the urge to chuckle. "If you two would like to live, I suggest leaving immediately."

Edward continued to struggle in the arms of the men. I felt bad for him. I came here to save him because he thought I was dead. Only to find my mate. I couldn't comprehend the complete meaning of that yet but it felt good being close to her. That's all I needed to know. I was a bit in shock. Good shock.

Alice looked at me sadly as Edward was dragged out the door kicking and screaming my name. She seemed not to be in any shock at all. Which I could understand. I just didn't know why she didn't tell me about this. I wouldn't have believed her but still.

"I love you, Bella. I know you're going to be happy for a long time," she said, smiling tearfully. I stepped forward a bit, wishing to hug her. Didyme stepped aside to let me pass. "We will meet again."

I opened my mouth to tell her I loved her. That I wanted to keep her as a friend and at least talk, but she was gone. She flitted out of the room faster than I could register with my human eyes. My heart felt so heavy all of a sudden.

"Little mate, it's going to be alright," Didyme said close to my ear. I didn't jump at the sudden closeness. Everything felt right in her presence. Everything felt safer than it had with the Cullens, ten fold. "Let me take you to my room."

She picked me up like a baby and I looked up at her with watery eyes. Everything was happening so fast. It's way too good to be true. How could this perfect being be my mate? Is she even really my mate?

Before I could blink twice, we were inside an extravagant room. The walls were cloaked in silky red curtains. The floor was covered in red velvet and the bed was huge. Large mahogany pillars and black, satin sheets adorned the masterpiece.

She laid me down on the bed gently and flitted around the room doing something.

For some reason, I just wanted to curl into her like a child and fall asleep. The pain of losing Alice was grand. It felt like I'd been separated from a close sister and I'd never see her again.

She was beside me suddenly, a glass of water in her hand and a smile on her gorgeous face. I grabbed it slowly, eyes downcast like I couldn't look in her eyes. I realized then that I didn't know this woman at all but I wanted to be with her. It was backwards.

"You're my mate," I blurted out suddenly. I blushed deeply as her brows shot into her hairline. I seemed to lose control of my tongue in her presence.

"Yes, it seems I am, young Bella. I've waited thousands of years you," she said, her tone serious. Thousands?!

I swallowed my water with wide eyes and looked up at her face. I had to stop myself from choking. She watched me intently with adoration gleaming in her eyes.

"How old are you exactly," I squeaked. She chuckled under her breath causing me to swoon. I have no control over my body but I don't care. I feel so comfortable.

"I am over 3,000 years old. It seems that I have robbed the cradle with you," she said, grinning. I bit my lip to stop from returning to gesture. Her eyes seemed to flash. "You might want to stop that before things get out of hand."

I stared into her eyes and felt a deep warmth wash over my nether regions. It startled me at first. I had felt it in small doses with Edward but now it's all encompassing. The desire grabs ahold of me but I'm not quite ready for that yet. She looks like she feels the same thing that I'm feeling.

It's quiet for a moment. We just look into each other's eyes like we've known each other for a lifetime. There is no awakeardness or nerves now. Just us, enjoying the comfort of the bond.

A question pops into my head suddenly. One that I can't stop myself from asking.

"When will I be changed?"

Didyme grabs my hand with her cold one. I expect the iciness that I've become accustomed to but I only feel a cool sensation. And **god** , the sparks. I don't ever want to let go.

"It has to be as soon as possible. I am the queen of the Volturi and I have to enforce the laws. Even upon myself," she explained kindly. I nodded with a growing smile. I was beginning to like my mate even more if possible.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I've been wanting this for a long time and now that I have my true mate it gives me all the more reason to be turned," I said, looking down.

Cool fingers tilted my chin up. Didyme looked upon me with the softest gaze I'd ever experienced. I felt something akin to devotion as she smiled at me. I'd never felt so adored in my short life. _I wanted more._

"Of course, my Bella. Anything you desire, you will have. **Everything** ," she said quietly, leaning forward.

My breath caught in my chest. I didn't expect things to move this fast. I couldn't do anything but wait for her to connect her lips to my own. I didn't know how it would feel compared to Edward's.

As they connected, lights flashed behind my eyes. Her cool lips dominates mine in an ancient dance that she knew all too well. I felt like a ragdoll as her arms wrapped around and my hands wove through her silken tresses.

I opened my mouth immediately when her cool tongue begged for entrance. I silently wondered how a kiss could feel like falling over the edge. I asked the Gods how the feeling of her body could make me ache so badly between my legs. Her talented tongue wouldn't let me go.

I'd come here to save the man I thought was my own. The man who claimed to be my mate and yet turned out to be nothing more than a possessive little boy.

Instead, I found a _porcelain goddess_ with a touch that burned me in the most delicious ways.

I found myself wanting nothing more than to surrender my body to her. My mind was fading away as her hands wandered over my flushed skin. It should be a sin to enrapture a poor soul like this but she can't help it. This goddess ensnared my aching soul.

"You're mine," she growled, teeth nipping at my neck. It's all I can do to just hold onto her. I've never felt anything like this before. Her fingers slide slick against me.

"All yours," I moaned into her ear. The growl that rumbles in her chest arouses me even more and I feel proud that she's mine too.

No one will ever be good enough to her. No one wil ever replace me in her eyes and feel almost arrogant at the knowledge. Almost possessive as thoughts of anyone vying for her attention comes to mind.

My fingers dig into her pale flesh as she works faster and I grin manically. Once I'm turned I'll tear them apart if they even dare.

 _All mine._


	2. Porcelain Queen

**I really really really don't understand how this little one shot got sooo popular. I don't even like it. I literally forced myself to do it but I want to thank all the people who favorited it and followed it. This is for y'all. A little bit further into the future. Review and enjoy:)**

 **-o0o-**

 **Porcelain Queen**

Isabella Swan becomes Isabella Volturi through flames and a beautiful wedding ring. Through a deep depression emerges a queen worthy of being loved by someone even better than she hoped for. Everything sounds so poetic and it is, but at times like this I wish I could just be a normal vampire and lie in bed with Didyme all day. Sigh, Didyme. Why do you torture me?

I tap my fingers on my throne annoyed, wondering why I have to sit here while **my wife** gets to wander around the castle freely. The brothers are nice and all but I could be doing other things with my time. Didyme's legs could be wrapped around my neck instead of walking around in circles.

The door burst open suddenly and I sit up straighter in my throne. I can see the brothers almost snickering in my peripherals but I don't care. I haven't seen her in almost an _hour. That is unacceptable and I will not stand for it anymore._

Just as I'm about to give her a piece of my mind, I notice that my mate is rather irritated. Her perfect blonde brows are pinched together and her gorgeous golden locks look disheveled. My hackles raise immediately. Whatever has disturbed her will die screaming if I have any say in it. And I will.

"Didyme..."

Figures follow her through the door, one by one. People that I would rather not have chosen to see again. Vampires...that didn't come to my extravagant wedding, but decided to send a quaint note displaying their so called happiness for me. I kept my face blank as she walked up to sit beside me.

She knew that look and laid her soft hand on my jean covered thigh. Had the Cullens not surprised my mate, she most likely would have joked about my horrible sense of style as a queen. This made me even angrier but I stilled my wayward tongue. Since being with Didyme, I've become rather foul mouthed.

"Cullens! What a pleasure to have you here so...spontaneously," Aro said, standing from his throne. Caius scoffed at his brother's dramatics and I held back a laugh. I've gotten used to Aro over this past decade.

My eyes ran over every face in front of us with slight disdain. God, I had been so blinded by these people and yet none of them compare to my mate at all. She grabs my hand as if on cue and I squeeze it without thinking. Edward's pained look is rather comical. At least he doesn't go into fits at the sight of us anymore.

"I see that you have made renovations, Aro. Two more thrones is rather drastic for you, isn't it," Carlisle said, trying to disguise his dislike with kindness. Aro, dramatic he may be, but a fool he is not. I could see that fake smile widened. Translation: fuck you.

"We are more of a commitee now but let us keep that between us. The more opinions that and issue has to go through between just individuals, the better the judgement will be," Aro said, eyes flicking to his sister and myself. My lips spread in amusement when he said just. _Okay Aro._ "Please meet your new queen, Isabella Volturi. First of Her Name. The Untouched."

I forced my laugh into my throat at his titles. It was, after all, a joke that Didyme and I started about my gift which went viral through the castle. Being able to shield yourself completely is a gift and a curse it seems. I stood swiftly and ascended the dais on my wife's arm. Ever the gentlemen, though I am far from breakable these days. Oh, she made sure of that. All that training with the guard wasn't for naught.

Their faces scrunched in confusion, except Alice and Rosalie, as they saw what I was wearing. I have to admit, I have an obsession with wearing crop tops. What is the point of having a literally perfect body if one cannot show it off. Didyme hates others looking at me but I show her multiple times a day who all of this belongs to.

"What brings you all here," I said, trying and failing to not sound annoyed. The Cullens looked shocked. I guess my voice has changed a lot but that's to be expected with the change. Ugh, animal drinkers.

"We just wanted to make up for not being able to attend your wedding, your grace," Esme said, smiling warmly. I indulged her with a slight smile of my own and tugged Didyme closer to them. "From what we have heard, it was rather extravagant."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my mate pointedly. It was her fault that the lower guard spent hours cleaning up after the ceremony. Even with vampire speed they had problems with it. The honeymoon made up for it though.

Wink.

"Yes, you lot did miss out on a lot. However, you didn't have to come all the way here. It was a waste of time. We many people to sentence today and I want to finish up quickly. My mate and I have plans," I said, face going stony. The Cullens looked rather sheepish all of a sudden.

"Edward, don't even think-" Alice was cut off abruptly by the manchild moving forward.

"Bella, what have they done to you? You were never this rude before. We've missed you," he said, face pained as ever. Didyme was shaking beside me and I rubbed the arm I was attached to.

"Edward, I apologize for you and your family's misguided emotions. I really didn't ask for you all to feel that way and there is nothing I can do to qwell it. I didn't tell you to come here."

Edward sulked back to his spot and Alice and Emmett looked devastated. I felt a bit bad for them but human emotions such as these are foreign to me now. I only have love for my family now and that consists of the Volturi. No one other than that. Perhaps, I should at least speak to the more tolerable ones before I dismiss them.

"Alice, Emmett, it is wonderful to see you both here despite my attitude. Maybe my mate and I will visit you and your mates in the future," I said kindly. A soft smile came to their faces and I felt less horrid.

"It would be an honor, my queen," Alice said, bouncing up and down. I had to give a short laugh at her enthusiasm. Emmett gave a full grin and bowed low in front of me. It was a hilarious sight due to his size.

"As you were, peasant. Now, it is rude of me not to introduce my wife and mate to you all. This is Queen Didyme Volturi, the love of my life and occasional band of my existence," I said, waving a hand down her voluptuous body. My eyes lingered despite myself and I smirked.

The Cullens who hadn't seen her before had barely concealed awe on their faces. I couldn't blame them for

"Hello Cullens, it is...nice to see you all again. Carlisle, I trust that your son hasn't procured any other human females since our last meeting," she said, commanding his attention. I bit my lip discreetly. I love it when she uses that tone. Especially with me.

Carlisle bowed his head before speaking.

"No, my queen. We've made sure of that. His mate and only his mate will he claim as his own again."

I smiled at that and looked over the Cullens as they spoke. Most of them were looking at me. Seemingly trying to find out where and how I had changed. However, Rosalie was smiling at me discreetly. A visage of Didyme but with only a modicum of my mates beauty. I felt a wave of deja vu just looking at her. I wonder what made the Ice Queen melt?

"If that is all, you all must be on your way before dawn. Isabella and I have much planned for tonight," Didyme said, smirking down at me. I smiled faintly and nodded towards the Cullens in agreement with my mate. I love it when she's dominant.

"It has been nice."

Carlisle and Esme left with Edward sulking behind them. Alice walked up to me hesitantly with the rest of them in tow. I stepped away from my mate reluctantly and met her in a hug. I breathed in Alice's scent with a new nose and felt completely nostalgic but in a good way. It had been so long.

"You were right, Alice. You've always been right and I thank you," I said into her hair. Alice smiled sadly as I pulled back, venom tears in her amber eyes. My own red eyes filled with tears as well unexpectedly.

"We will meet again. In another time," she said cryptically. Her eyes were darker this time and I wanted to know what was wrong but Emmett came next.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, feeling the night of my mates glare on him. I laughed as he squeezed tightly. "I'm gonna miss you Bella Bear. You have to visit us so we can arm wrestle and stuff."

I smiled genuinely at him and squeezed his large hand. He's always been so nice to me from the beginning. "I will Emmy. I can't wait to see you eat dirt."

He laughed loudly and moved aside as the last person could say farewell. Rosalie stopped in front of me and looked a bit ashamed. I haven't ever seen that look on her face before. It made my stomach twist uncomfortably, tearing down what I thought I knew about her.

Before I could speak, she gathered herself with a certain regality that was very familiar to me. "We were never truly friends and I won't apologize for that. I knew that you deserved better than my idiot brother and you got it tenfold. I'm proud of you, Isabella."

It was my turn to be gobsmacked. I don't remember how long I stared at her but my mates hand on my back brought me to my senses. "Thank you, Rosalie. I appreciate the sentiment."

She nodded once and they made their way out the door. Something felt wrong about all of this. It nagged at my mind but I couldn't tell what the problem was. Didyme pulled me to our thrones gently and I decided on her lap instead.

"Something is off. Aro should have read her," I said thoughtfully. Didyme nodded, chin brushing against my forehead gently. I nuzzled back into her clamping my eyes shut. Something doesn't add up. What did Alice mean?

"Going into her mind is like a human cluster headache, Isabella. We will see what the young seer meant in due time," Aro said softly, also deep in thought.

I sighed heavily and asked in the warmth of the mating bond. I'm happy and that is the most important thing of all. I have my Didyme, my queen, my life. I have a family that sees me as one of their own. That will protect me at any cost. They would never do what the Cullens did. I have nothing in the world to fear except fear itself. Which is why I gather my bearing as quickly as I lost it.

My fingers caress my mates arm as the doors to the throne room open abruptly, my shield conceals me from prying eyes instantaneously. Didyme chuckles as my wandering fingers slide up her ridiculously short skirt.

No matter what Alice meant. No matter how much I don't know about the future. I know a few things for certain and one thing for sure. Something that I know won't be changing in centuries, at the least.

 _I am happy now and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way._

 **-o0o-**

 _Fin_


End file.
